


Lonesome Practicalism

by TheAngelicPyro



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Mitsuki, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn) Are Magic, Good Parent Bakugou Masaru, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Inventor Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Hatsume Mei, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnation, Shoichi as Izuku, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicPyro/pseuds/TheAngelicPyro
Summary: Irie Shoichi didn't know what he did to deserve this. What gods he pissed off by not believing in any, or which feathers has he ruffled enough to do this? If it was the marshmallow freak, the redhead was going to absolutely lose it.Why the hell did everyone have super powers yet not soul flames? And why did this green haired lady keep calling him Izuku? (Drabble series, not necessarily in order)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 332
Collections: Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration, oc self insertSI





	1. Chapter 1

It was very disorienting. The world didn't seem to stop spinning, spinning, _spinning…!_

Then everything stopped.

While his mind was still Irie Shoichi, his body was that of a child. If he had to guess, they were around three or four years old.

The memories were cute, and filled him in overtime, but all he could think at the moment was the name Midoriya Izuku.

Had he... just become a body snatcher?

"Oww, my stomach…!"

.

.

.

He had an unlikely friendship with Bakugo Katsuki.

The blonde was going to be a Hero, and Shoichi was going to be his support. Making various creations from a young age, both in this life and the one before, certainly helped.

It was still weird, getting used to being called Izuku. Or Zuzu, by Kacchan.

"That's such a lame nickname, Kacchan."

"It's not like you did any better!"

"All you did was make my name sound like a toy company. I can see it now." He held out his hands, waving them above as if seeing words in the air. "Zu Zu. Honestly? It's got a nice ring to it."

Katsuki laughed, their banter never failing to surprise him. "If you make it your Hero name, it just might actually become what you're imagining right now." He smirked. "Yup, a trainwreck."

"Hey!" Shoichi lightly punched the other in the arm, then stopped and took a seat against a tree. "Even if you get the cool superpower, you'll still be my friend. Right…?"

"Pfft, of course, dumbass. You gotta be there to watch my back when I'm number one, obviously." Katsuki kicked a rock away, then sat next to Izuku.

"I'll heal you up if you're injured." Shoichi promised, smiling.

.

.

.

Izuku Midoriya, at age three, had completely changed. At first, Inko was worried. After all, her sweetheart of a child suddenly seemed aware of the world in ways she wasn't sure she wanted him to be.

He had always been an intelligent child, but it was more analyzing than actually making things. When he first took apart the microwave to make a robot out of curiosity, that was when she decided to let him explore the one room she hadn't gone into since her husband left.

Izuku started researching the cost of all the destruction via Quirks, building inventions out of the scraps found in his father's study, taking down his All Might posters and figurines for space to place his ideas and creations?

That last one frightened her more than she let on.

Though she was certain he could tell.

His eyes were no longer as innocent, he always seemed uncomfortable whenever she would say his name, and he never asked for a bedtime story anymore.

Truthfully, she was scared he had been possessed. Then he would smile, and she knew it was genuine. He may have changed, but that was still her dear Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Izuku's" Quirkless, and Katsuki's struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this had a far better reception than I thought it would, so thank you very much! I hope you enjoy!

"You're Quirkless."

Inko immediately protested the doctor. "But that's impossible! I've seen his ability for myself, Izuku calls it Sun Flames! They can heal things, but take a lot of energy out of him!"

He scoffed, leaning back in his chair while looking like a slightly less evil Dr. Robotnik. "See for yourself, look at his x-rays."

"Mom, it's fine." Irie tugged on Inko's sweater wearily, already figuring it would've gone like this. It'd be hard to explain the concept of Dying Will Flames anyways.

"I'm afraid he's going to be registered as Quirkless."

"Excuse me!? He has a Quirk, this test is simply faulty! I refuse to let you brand my son with that label when he has an ability, and an extremely useful one at that!" She fumed, only calming down the slightest bit by the small hand grabbing onto hers.

"It's okay, mom, really. I can take whatever they dish at me." He smiled somewhat bitterly, messing with a strand of his hair.

"But you shouldn't have to…" Inko despaired, children were so cruel already, but in a world full of Quirks?

It would be a miracle if her son made it out unscathed.

.

.

.

"My parents are getting divorced."

Shoichi looked up in shock at Katsuki. "...Are you going to be okay?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard the other. "I guess you missed a bruise, cause dad saw and started… I don't know. It's the first time I've seen him yell." It wasn't until Shoichi carefully put a hand on his shoulder that Katsuki realized he was shaking.

"I just, you know, I thought it was normal, the shit she put me through. And apparently that's called abuse." He felt the telltale sting of tears and forced them down to the best of his ability. "Dad told me it was bad, but… I'm gonna miss her. Is that wrong? Even with everything, I still don't want her to leave…"

Shoichi asked for permission to give the blonde a hug, and after receiving a nod, gently pulled him in. "No. It's understandable you'd miss her. She had a big impact on your life and helped raise you, in a way that you didn't realize anything wasn't the norm. I will never forgive her for what she put you through, as it was and always will be abuse." Katsuki sniffled, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

"Why you gotta use all these big words all the time…?" The words caught Shoichi off guard, and he let out a startled laugh. "You'll use these words eventually too, Kacchan."

That got the kid riled up, grinning challengingly. "Never! You're so boring when you do, Zuzu!"

"I'll take boring over ignorant!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoichi becomes a pyromanic, but that's nothing new.

It was the first time Katsuki saw his hand glow.

Shoichi, well, Izuku had tripped yet again, forgetting that tiny limbs were a thing. In doing so, he scraped his knee bad enough to scare his mom.

That is, if she knew about it.

Everytime, without fail, they were comforting to see, especially in a world where everything seemed to be turned on its head. They cauterized and closed the wound effectively, just as he expected. It wasn't the first time he used his flames, but it was the first he had an audience.

"Woah, that's so cool! Did you get your Quirk already?"

"Uhhh…" What, what does he say? Yes? Would this even classify as a Quirk? "I don't know, just that it heals me. I call them Sun Flames, aren't they cool?" Ironic, considering they're fire. Though does that count since it's not really temperature based…? He'd have to think on that later.

"Sun Flames? Sounds lame. Can I touch?" At Shoichi's shrug, he poked the fire emanating from his hand. "Huh. It's not hot."

"They are supposed to heal, you know. And I'm not trying to hurt you anyways!" He then proceeded to set Katsuki's hair on fire. It looked pretty, if he said so himself.

Interesting experiment. "Wasn't sure if it'd burn your hair or not. Is it…?" Oh! There was a significant length of hair added! "I can speed up the growth of the protein cells in your scalp! Of course!" Maybe this was getting slightly out of hand. After all, Kacchan wasn't able to put his hair up in a ponytail before this.

"Thanks. My head was killing me." Shoichi paused, his curiosity now tinged with worry. "Something happen?"

"Mom was just angry again, the usual. I'm thinking of calling her a hag." Katsuki shrugged it off, but Shoichi closed his hand tightly in a fist, before breathing out and slowly letting it go.

"What exactly were you feeling? With your head, I mean." No need to let emotions run their course, not right now at least. Kacchan didn't need that.

"I think it was kinda like… my brain felt too big for my skull. Like it had to get out. But your Quirk helped a lot!" He cheered, not noticing Shoichi wasn't happy.

Sounds like edema. Which didn't help at all, any brain injury can lead to that…! The brain feeling too big for his skull was probably the swelling, causing it to inflate and have the brain press up against the cranium.

What would have happened if Shoichi wasn't here?

"Stop ignoring me!"

He can probably stop his sun flames now, Kacchan's hair was super long. But before that…

"Do you have any other injuries?"

Katsuki blinked, cocking his head while he thought. "Couple bruises, but they'll be okay in a little while."

Yup, emphasis on little. Shoichi immediately let his flames search for them, focusing on any pain first before forcing the surrounding cells to hurry.

Then promptly passed out.

Maybe he should practice on using his flames more…?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More slice of life, and some slight angst aha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got inspiration for this fic after watching a bunch of bnha animatics, so here we are! If you have any requests for scenes you'd like to see, please comment or dm me and I'll do my best if it fits with the story! In any case, I hope you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

"This sucks. How are you getting it so easily?" Katsuki grumbled, letting his head hit the table in defeat.

"It just… makes sense to me, I guess. I can tutor you if you want?" Shoichi tried, patting Kacchan's head sympathetically. He lifted his head to give a weak glare, and groaned.

"It seems like shit I should get immediately, then nothing clicks and I feel like a dumbass."

"Maybe you just learn differently? I know you're smart, everyone else in class is considerably further behind us, but maybe this just isn't your learning style." Katsuki sat up, still clearly in a bad mood but willing to listen.

"For instance, do you get something quicker if you see an example first, or just reading over what you have to do?" Shoichi questioned, looking intently at the other.

"I guess… seeing exactly what I have to do first, then reading the explanation of it." He then grinned, but tried hiding it by putting his hands on his face. "Oh fuck, I sound like you...! Using big words like a nerd!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, but intelligence is something very highly valued!"

"Maybe, but not while I'm still so young!" Shoichi leaned over and patted Katsuki's head affectionately.

"That's rough buddy."

.

.

.

"I'm gonna be a Hero! Just like All Might!" Katsuki exclaimed one day, pumping his fist in the air. Shoichi was a bit more… iffy on the Hero thing.

"Just like All Might? Do you… do you have to?" While he might've grown up in his past life, the instinct to cry at the possibility of Kacchan getting hurt was overwhelming.

"Of course I do! He's so cool, and everyone looks up to him!" Finally turning to the other in excitement, he faltered. Zuzu was… crying? "Hey, why are you, why are you crying…?"

Izuku sniffled, trying to brush away his tears using his arm. "I, I just, well, Heroes are always in danger, and, and I don't want you to be hurt…!"

Katsuki stared in shock. Being in pain wasn't something new, he was used to that by now. But someone actively worrying about him, scared for him, that was completely unknown territory.

He didn't know what to think.

Slowly, he started saying something that might alleviate the fear _(since when did he care so much about someone else ?)._ "...I would be helping people. Saving them, fighting bad guys, you know?"

Except that just made his only friend cry harder.

" _Why would you risk your life that much? As soon as you're gone, another Hero would take your place…"_ Shoichi chuckled bitterly. "Maybe I'm just a coward. Selfish. I never had many friends, and if you become a Hero, I could… I could lose you."

"Dumbass. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be the best fuckin Hero you've ever seen, and _surpass_ All Might!" Katsuki declared, and Izuku gave him a small smile.

"You will. And I'll… I'll always be here to support you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki isn't doing too good

"Katsuki."

Shoichi's voice was cold, and he managed to keep the trembling to a minimum. His best friend's glare turned on him, with a hand still lifting the poor Quirkless kid off the ground as if he was ready to use his explosions against the child.

"What."

"Put him down." The 'please' went unsaid, but the hard stare made Katsuki believe it wasn't optional. Still, the need to challenge Zuzu won out over the concern. They'd be fine. He just had to put this Extra in their place first.

"Or what. You'll tell mom? She's already fucked off anyways." He bit out, channeling the sadness into anger easily. He'd done it for years after all.

But… it hurt, seeing Kacchan bullying someone. Especially when Shoichi had gone through that same thing, without the superpowers.

"What do you even get out of this? Some, some sick sense of satisfaction? People will go around saying wow, there goes Bakugo Katsuki, back at it again traumatizing someone just because he has an explosive Quirk and they don't?" Shoichi fumed, managing to only stutter once, but his point got across.

The kid dangling in the air was abruptly dropped, landing on the ground with a painful thump. In turn, Izuku stepped back in surprise as Katsuki began dragging him harshly by the arm. Once they were what he deemed far enough away, he let go of the arm taken hostage and sat on the ground.

"...Are you okay."

"Are you?"

He chuckled bitterly. "Guess that's one more thing you should tell my dad to fix about me. My anger issues." Katsuki let out an explosion, and it was then that Shoichi realized the other was crying.

"I'm always gonna have fucking reminders, aren't I. Hell, I'm the spitting image of her. Every time I look in the mirror I just see her glaring back at me, and I can almost feel the pain she inflicted daily. I just… I can't escape. I'm already turning into her, beating those who can't fight back into submission just because I can." He took a sharp breath, and his voice went a mangled turn. "I'm so fucked up and I don't know how I can be better when all I learned was how to be a shitty person."

Izuku sat down beside him, and after a nod he pulled the other into a hug.

"I'm not going to lie and say it was okay. But you know that, so let's focus on and deal with the root of this. You're aware of and acknowledge this, and I'm proud of you for that. Not many people can admit they aren't okay to both themselves and others." He mumbled into Kacchan's shoulder, still not letting go.

"We're gonna be Heroes, remember? We can't pick and choose who to save based on if they have a Quirk or not. The people who don't have one probably know that more than anyone else, but their worth isn't based on this power only some have. Katsuki?" Shoichi gently took his best friend's shoulders, forcing the other to acknowledge him.

"You are going to be an amazing Hero. I know you will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Shoichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's his birthday! I wanted to write something for him on his own, because while Katsuki is going to be a big part of his life, Shoichi still has the memories of his Family.

" _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Shoichi..."_

He quietly sang to himself, rocking back and forth.

Shoichi missed them.

Spanner's calm demeanor, always being the voice of reason and who grounded him during the panic attacks.

Tsunayoshi's determination throughout everything, burning brightly.

_The sound of his declaration, "I WILL DESTROY VONGOLA!" echoed in his mind, and his admiration grew._

He missed them all so much. His dear Family…

In all honesty, he usually forgot his birthday. Those days he was stuck in the lab, having fun working on various projects with Spanner and Byakuran, and time would slip away.

Now, he can't afford to forget.

He can't afford to lose anything precious because of something like faulty memory.

It wasn't until they threw him his first Vongola celebration that Shoichi started acknowledging his birthday, as chaotic as it was, with fondness.

After all, they were his wonderful bunch of misfits that he had the honor to call friends.

His precious people.

**Author's Note:**

> My impulse control. It's non-existent. But yeah, did I start a BNHA/KHR crossover that will get sporadic updates as which applies to all my other stories? Yes, yes I did. I hope you enjoyed, and let me know if you want more!
> 
> ~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
